An electrical connector may include one or more lead frame assemblies. Each lead frame assembly may include a dielectric lead frame housing, and a plurality of electrical contacts extending through the housing. The contacts in each lead frame assembly may form a linear array. Lead frame assemblies of alternative embodiments may include any number of contacts.
The contacts may be signal contacts or ground contacts. Signal contacts may be used for single-ended signal transmission. Two adjacent signal contacts may form a differential signal pair. Contacts may be arranged in linear arrays along an axis of the lead frame housing. Contacts may be arranged in any arrangement of signal contacts and ground contacts. For example, contacts may be arranged in signal-ground-signal-ground arrangement, signal-signal-ground arrangement, or signal-signal-ground-ground arrangement.